10 year difference
by sakura angelbaby
Summary: Okay this is my first online story and it's about 10 years after everyone retires and chills their a reunion at moonbase and the meet a little girl who looks very much like.......... 34 25 1lizzie


**DÉJÀ VU**

**The Mysterious Girl**

**It has been 10 years since the former operatives #1-5 have been retired. #1 was sitting on his favorite red bean chair; he was remembering the good time with his team. "Nigie, this came in the mail for you." His fiancé, Lizzie said. #1 got the envelope and scanned though it. It read: Former #1 you are invited to a KND reunion at moonbase. The reunion starts at 6:30 p.m.1 smiled with delight for the thought of seeing his old team together having fun, reliving their past, and just getting acquainted. "Come on Lizzie lets go!" He called out getting ready for the reunion. When #1 and Lizzie got to moonbase it was 6:45. They drifted off and ran into #2 & #5. "Hoagie…Abby?" #1 called out, "Hey #1!Hiya Lizzie." #2 said. "Hey, did you guys run into Kuki or Wallabee?" Abby asked, everyone looked at each other and replied "no." No sooner a 5-year-old girl bumped into Niguel. She wore a black hoodie with a golden cat on the front and baggy blue jeans with black Filas. She had long black hair and greenish-hazel eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. Niguel helped her up and said, "It's okay, I was clumsy too, once." "You remind me of someone." Hoagie said then thought for a minute. "That's what everyone says, the say I look like my mommy and daddy at times." She said. "Well I'm Niguel and that's Hoagie and Abby and over here is Lizzie," Niguel said, "we are former KND operatives." "Whoa!" She exclaimed in excitement. "So you guys are famous?" She asked, "Well yeah, we are former 1,2,and 5." Niguel explained. "Wait a minute what about 3 and 4?" She asked. "We can't find them." Hoagie said. "What were they're names?" She asked excitedly, "Their names were Kuki Sanban and Wallabee Beetles." Abby said. Everyone found a room wit chairs and sat down telling the girl about their past adventures. **

**Isabell**

"**Wow! That sounds so cool!" The girl said after hearing a few of their missions. "Yes but when you get older who can't do thing like that anymore." Niguel admitted. The little girl was sitting upside-down on her seat staring at everyone. "So, do you have any brothers or sisters..ummm?" Abby started, "Isabell is my name and yes I have a twin brother, but he dyed his hair blonde and his name is Derek." She said. "Hoagie, Abby, Niguel, Lizzie?" A girl said from across the hallway. "#86?" Niguel addressed pulling out a chair for her to sit down. "Well hey everyone, and you is this little girl?" #86 said, "Hiya! I'm Isabell." Isabell said as #86 sat down. Everyone was chatting and having fun reliving the past until Abby got annoyed and said, "Man! Number 5 really is getting annoyed that Kuki and Wallabee aren't here where could they be?" Everyone scanned around the area around them and still couldn't find them. "I wonder if they didn't come." Hoagie said. "No if they are anything like you told me I think they are here somewhere trying to find you." Isabell said. Everyone heard a distant voice throughout the reunion yelling "Isabell" Isabell looked around and didn't see anyone calling her. They heard the voice again but more violent and worried still calling Isabell's name. "I'm over here!" she yelled a bit worried about who was calling her. "Ummm. Isabell do you know who's callin ya?" Abby asked. "I'm not 100 sure but it sounds like my mom. I just want to find out before." Isabell said being interrupted by her cell phone ringing. "Hello." Isabell said, "Isabell where are you?" A voice said. "I'm in the back in a room with all chairs." She said. "Okay mom and dad are coming." The voice said. "Are you coming too?" Isabell asked. "Yeah I'm already here." The call ended. Isabell waited by the doorway for about two minutes and her brother crept up on her. "Where is mom and dad?" Isabell asked.**

"**They're coming see." Isabell saw two figures walking towards her.**

**Isabell's family**

"**I wonder who was calling Isabell?" Niguel said thinking out loud. "Maybe it was her parents." Abby subjected. "Maybe." Everyone was chatting again and stopped went Isabell can skipping into the room saying, "This is my mommy and brother." She introduced. Isabell's mom walked into the room and asked, "Abby is that you?" "Kuki?" Abby questioned. They ran and hugged each other. "Girl it's been a long time, it's nice ta see ya." Abby said. Kuki looked around and saw Derek and Isabell playing around, "Isabell don't get to far away this time you had us worried. "You were worried Derek?" Isabell teased Derek giggling and kissed his cheek. Derek almost vomited but he didn't. "So they are 5-years-old each?" Lizzie asked. "Yeah." Kuki said. After Derek was chasing Isabell for kissing his cheek Isabell was about to run out the door and stopped when a figure got in her way, making Derek bump into her. "Daddy!" They said causing the figure to laugh letting everyone know it was Wallabee. Everyone was laughing and enjoying each other, and after a while Isabell and Derek fell asleep. "Dang, I can't believe it's been 10 years since we seen each other." Niguel said. Hoagie choked falsely and Abby elbowed him. "What's with you?" Lizzie asked Hoagie, "Well, Me and Abby got married for almost 7 years." Hoagie said gladly, "And Mushi and Tommy got engaged so mostly everyone related." Abby said continuing from where Hoagie left off. "So it's 7 years for Hoagie and Abby and for Kuki and Wallabee?" Niguel asked. Kuki giggled and said, "9, we knew it was against the rules but we have been going out since we were in the KND." "I know it!" Hoagie said, "No you didn't." Abby said, "Okay I didn't but I know one thing." Hoagie said. "What's that?" Abby asked. "What you don't know can.." Hoagie muffled then Abby covered his mouth saying, "What you don't say can help you a lot." Hoagie gulped loudly saying, "Oh look at the time come on Abbs we have ta get out of here bye everyone." So Abby and him left. "Well see you guys later okay bye." Abby said leaving. Soon after Kuki and Wallabee left Wallabee holding Derek and Kuki carrying Isabell. "Bye everyone see ya'll later." Kuki said. Niguel was back in his red bean chair at home and was now happy to know that everyone was okay and doing well. **


End file.
